


My Heart's a Graveyard, Baby

by The Puppeteer (PoisonedDeath)



Series: If We Exist [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Denial, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Minotaurs, Original Character Death(s), Original Character-centric, Suicide, Unrequited Love, crossover with might and magic VIII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/The%20Puppeteer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is coming back. He is definitely coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart's a Graveyard, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> title from HIM's Passion's Killing Floor

It can't be true. I won't allow it to be true - it just can't be. He's just out in battle, that's all. He is coming back. He is definitely coming back. He will return soon, he'll be back soon and he'd tell me how proud he is of me for improving with my axe fighting. I've done so well - he's going to be so proud when he comes back. Which he's going to. Because he isn't dead. He most definitely isn't dead. I won't allow it. He's just off in... Vori or wherever it is. Somewhere in Antagarich, if I remember correctly. Geography's never been a strong point of mine. I want to make Balthazar proud of me, so perhaps I should study the maps some more. Gizmo's buzzing around, fussing over me which isn't at all helpful, if I'm honest. I'm trying to find the energy to study - the last thing I need is him asking me if I'm okay ever 2.5 seconds. Besides, why wouldn't I be okay?

It's been a week since I was told of that ridiculous lie and, at first, I over reacted. I overreacted badly if I'm honest. I tried to swallow a bottle of poison. Well, I did swallow a bottle and I was trying to grab a second when Gizmo caught me. He found a Cleric to come and heal me, which... I suppose is a good thing. But only because Balthazar's not dead. Not really. It's all just an elaborate lie and Balthazar will come back in a few months and he'll hug me and I can't breathe and why am I crying? He's coming back. he's coming back he's coming back. Definitely. He has to. He... he isn't coming back. He isn't, is he? He's missing. Everything's missing and nothing matters. I want Balthazar. I love him. I don't know how or why but I do and he's not here. He's not coming back. I'm going to find something. I'm going to do it. I just need to remember how to tie it... I'm going to join him. I'm going to tie this noose and I'm going to be with him. I can't live without him. I'm going to wait until Gizmo's asleep. He won't stop me this time. 

Soon, Balthazar. I'll be with you soon.


End file.
